Criminal Case Wiki:Regulations
The following is a list of rules and guidelines applied on the Criminal Case Wiki that explain and describe standards that all users should attempt to follow in order to maintain a comfortable atmosphere on the wiki. Violation of these can lead to administrative action. If you are unsure and you have any questions regarding any rule or guideline, then please contact the site staff. General *All users are expected to assume good faith. *No plagiarism from any sources. This includes foreign websites, photos, and videos. *Do not cheat for badges. Indication includes repetitive and alternating edits. *Usernames which are used for impersonation or are deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasion is strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Fandom if they persist. *Articles must be created and written in English at all times. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Wikilawyering is forbidden. *Conflicts of interest will not be tolerated. *The Criminal Case Wiki is a public domain and no editor owns anything. *All users are to be treated equally regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, and their place of origin. Housekeeping *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must have a valid account on Fandom to edit. *All users must adhere to Fandom's Terms of Use. Editing *All users are expected to follow our editing guideline. *Only information about Criminal Case by Pretty Simple is allowed in articles. *Do not commit vandalism to any page on the wiki. *Do not insert wrong, absurd, or unnecessary information into articles. *Do not insert false rumors, or unconfirmed information, into articles. *Do not create a pointless or absurd page. *Edit wars are strictly prohibited. *Do not misuse the edit summary field. *Do not leave a new article creation or an edit half-finished. *Do not insert NSFW and/or explicit material. *Do not edit someone else's user page. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand (unless it is for the purpose of maintenance). *No fan fictional material in any articles. **Such material should be posted on our fanon wiki. Communication *Do not discuss leaked Criminal Case content, including fake leaks. *Profanity is permitted in moderation and should be censored, but slurs are not allowed at all. *No spamming. *Never disrespect, insult, or abuse any user of this wiki. *No name-calling. *Do not threaten or blackmail other users. *Do not troll or harass other users. *Do not taunt or provoke other users. *No sexually suggestive insults or remarks. *No flaming of any kind. *Do not wantonly type your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid picking a fight. *Asking for a user's personal information should normally be avoided. Posting *Do not share or post leaked Criminal Case content. **This includes fake leaks. *Do not create absurd/irrelevant/low-effort blog posts. *Do not start absurd/irrelevant threads in the . **Avoid posting forum threads in wrong categories. **Avoid asking absurd questions on the Questions and answers board. *Do not remove a warning thread from your Message Wall. *Do not remove a thread from another user's Message Wall without notice. **If you wish to remove it, check the "Notify an Admin" box. *For your own safety, it is recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. *Do not promote a hack or cheat bot existing in the game in any way. *Do not post NSFW and/or explicit material. Chat *Do not insult other users. *Do not disrespect other users. *Do not taunt or provoke other users. *Do not threaten or blackmail other users. *Do not ask for or give out personal information, unless the second party agrees. *The use of profanity is not encouraged. This is in order to maintain a friendly environment in the chatroom at all times. *Do not date (unless you do it privately and with mutual consent). *Do not speak of sexually-suggestive topics. *Do not wantonly type in all capitals. *Do not spam. *Do not post hack or cheat bots existing in the game. Consequences If a user breaks a rule, he/she may be subject to administrative action: *'Reminder' – Users are reminded that they should reread the rules. *'Warning' – Users are warned about the rule(s) they have broken (further infringements may lead to blocks). *'Time out' – Users are barred from the wiki for a very short period of time, usually a few hours to three whole days. This is to ensure users know the consequences of breaking the rules. *'Block' – Users are barred from the wiki for a longer period of time. This is to ensure users have time to reflect towards their mistakes. *'Permanent block' – Users are barred from the wiki permanently, and are no longer able to return to the wiki. *'Global block' – Users are barred from the entire site. Only Fandom staff members are able to perform this action. The local staff reserves the right to report users to Fandom whenever they see fit for this to happen. Rule punishments may vary based on the severity as well as the frequency of the offense and past violations made by the offender. Users may also appeal for their blocks to be lifted or reduced by contacting the staff member who blocked them. Category:Policy